walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Morales (TV Series)
Miranda Morales is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the husband of Mr. Morales and the mother of Eliza and Louis. During the initial outbreak, she and her family headed to Atlanta for safety, but were forced to stay at a camp of survivors after the city was overrun. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Miranda's life prior to the outbreak; she may have been living in the city of Atlanta during her lifetime along with her family and children. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Miranda is seen separating her rowdy children, Eliza and Louis, as they play together. At the camp with her children, she awaits her husband's return from Atlanta and gives him a big embrace when he does. "Vatos" While enjoying the fish feast with her family and other survivors, walkers attack the camp, prompting her to grab her children and flee to the RV while the others defend the women and children. She and her children survive the attack. "Wildfire" Having survived the attack, she attends the funeral for the fallen survivors. While the group decides to head for the Center for Disease Control, she and Morales speak up, saying that they have decided they are going to take their chances and head for Birmingham, saying that they have family there. She tearfully hugs the survivors goodbye and part ways when everyone leaves the camp. Season 8 "The Damned" While attacking a Savior outpost, Rick finds a picture of Miranda shortly before being confronted by Morales, now a Savior. There is no sign of Miranda or their children and all Morales will say when Rick recognizes him from Atlanta is that Atlanta "was a long time ago." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Miranda has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Morales Miranda seemed to have no problems with her husband, so it can be inferred they had a stable marriage. Morales heroically fought off walkers during the attack on the camp, defending his family and thus the group. Eliza Morales Miranda and her daughter seemed to have a stable mother-daughter relationship. Not much was shown of the two together. Louis Morales Miranda and her son seemed to have a stable mother-son relationship. Not much was shown of the two together. Carol Peletier Carol and Miranda appear to have been good friends, as they are both mothers and presumed to have been housewives before the outbreak. When Morales announces that he, Miranda and their children are going to Alabama to find family instead of traveling with the rest of the group to the CDC, a disheartened Carol says goodbye to Miranda and gives her a warm hug before the two parties separate. Jacqui Jacqui and Miranda appear to have been good friends. When Morales announces that he, Miranda, and their children are going to Alabama to find family instead of traveling with the rest of the group to the CDC, a saddened Jacqui says goodbye to Miranda, hugging her. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" ru:Миранда Моралес Morales, Miranda Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Unknown